Jinxed
by Wolfism
Summary: After losing a duel, Joey and Kaiba get into an argument, which eventually leads Kaiba to 'jinxing' Joey. Now Kaiba wants to see just how long Joey can stay quiet.


**Title:** Jinxed _(Definition: A penalty that one person can invoke on another when the two of them say the same thing at the same time.)_  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Joey/Jounouchi x Kaiba; Puppyshipping  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After losing a duel, Joey and Kaiba get into an argument, which eventually leads Kaiba to 'jinxing' Joey. Now Kaiba wants to see just how long Joey can stay quiet.  
><strong><em>WARNING<em>:** yaoi/lemon ahead

* * *

><p>"I summon the Dark Magician!" Yugi said confidently as he placed the card on the field.<br>"Yeah! We're going to win!" Ryou cheered.  
>"Oh shoot!" Joey said as he looked frantically through his hand of cards to prevent from losing the duel.<br>Kaiba, however, just stood there tall as ever and shook his head knowing how useless the entire situation was.

With a wave of the Dark Magician's wand, both Joey and Kaiba's life points were reduced to zero, making the winners of the tag duel Ryou and Yugi. The two teens high-fived each other while Joey and Kaiba were left to taste their defeat.

"This is all your fault, Wheeler." Kaiba said agitatedly. "If your dumb Baby Dragon hadn't gotten in my way, I could have easily summoned my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
>"Hey, don't put all the blame on me!" Joey protested. "If you would have let my Red Eyes attack the first time around, you wouldn't have had to sacrifice one of your Blue Eyes!"<br>"The fact remains that if I weren't partnered with you in the first place, I would have won."  
>"So whatcha tryin to say?" Joey growled.<br>"Hmph." Kaiba just turned his head no longer wanting to argue with the blonde teen.  
>Yugi and Ryou just sighed. "Hey, guys, you know its just all about having fun, right?"<br>"Yeah, theres no need to be so serious about it." Ryou agreed.  
>"Well, this oh so perfect bastard just doesn't know what fun is!" Joey shouted.<br>Yugi shook his head. "Come on, lets go back inside."

The four duelists headed back inside Kaiba's mansion to rest from their duel. Yugi and Ryou were complimenting each other on the strategies that they used, while Joey and Kaiba just shot disagreeing looks at each other. When it all came down to it, Kaiba just wasn't the "fun" person. He was serious about everything, whether it be working for a company, or playing a game of chess. And Joey, being the more relaxed type, just didn't fit in with that style. However, Joey could be serious when it came right down to it, and he never backed away from a challenge. Everyone except Kaiba sat down on the sofa and began to chat.

"Its ok, Joey. Better luck next time!" Ryou smiled.  
>"Thanks, Ryou. You weren't too bad out there with that creepy occult deck of yours."<p>

Kaiba just rolled his eyes. He could have easily crushed the British duelist even without the help of his Blue Eyes. But no, he had to be paired with the blonde idiot who didn't even know the first thing about using a tactic. And whats even more annoying, is that through the whole duel, he never stopped talking. How can you think of a good plan to backfire with if you're constantly running your mouth?

"Annoying." Kaiba mumbled.  
>"What was that, moneybags?"<br>"I said you're annoying." Kaiba repeated.  
>Joey stood up. "Oh, and you think you're not?"<br>"I'm not."  
>"Are too!"<br>"Are not."  
>Joey stomped his feet. "Yes you are! You're the most annoying person in the world! And you're stubborn, too! We could have won if-"<br>"Just shutup, already!"  
>"No, you shutup!"<p>

Ryou and Yugi watched as this rather childish conversation continued, knowing there was really nothing they could do to keep them from arguing. The two stopped and glared at each other. Suddenly, at the same time, both called each other, "Idiot."

Kaiba quickly ceased the opportunity. "Jinx." he said sharply. Joey started to say something until Yugi interrupted him.  
>"Joey, you can't say anything."<br>"Yeah, Kaiba jinxed you. You can't talk until he says your name three times."

Joey pouted and folded his arms across his chest, eying Kaiba as he sat across from him and smirked.

"Well, Wheeler, I finally found a game you're good at: shutting up!"

This made Joey's blood boil, and he just wanted to knock Kaiba upside the head. However, Joey knew that if he lost his temper for even a moment, he would slip up and say something, giving Kaiba another reason to mock him. He just decided to go along with this little jinx game. Sure, he may be big-mouthed at times, but he knew how to keep his cool. Ryou and Yugi didn't feel like entertaining the idea and decided to leave the two alone.

"How long do you think they'll keep this up?" Ryou whispered to Yugi.  
>"I don't know." Yugi shrugged. "Lets go hang out at the cafe with Anzu."<br>"Five bucks that Joey will talk!" Ryou joked.

The two duelists giggled as they walked out the front door. Kaiba and Joey sat across from each other, both giving hard stares. Somewhere in the background, a clock ticked as time went by. Kaiba sighed and crossed his legs over again. Joey, however, didn't move. He refused to lose to Kaiba, and hoped that eventually the CEO would get bored and end up saying his name three times. A few more minutes went by and Kaiba suddenly stroked his chin and smirked. Joey narrowed his eyes. What was he planning?

Kaiba stood up and walked towards Joey. "Ok, mutt, lets see just how long you can stay quiet."  
>Joey raised an eyebrow. What was Kaiba about to do?<p>

Simply, Kaiba plucked Joey square in the middle of the forehead. Joey winced, but he didn't say anything. Instead, a low growl grumbled in his throat. Once again, Kaiba plucked him. Joey brought a hand to his face and rubbed the pulsating spot on his forehead, then he shot Kaiba a _'cut it out!'_ look. Kaiba smirked again. He knew he was enjoying this way too much, but he didn't want to stop there. Kaiba cupped Joey's chin and looked him in the eye before pulling him into a kiss. Joey's eyes widened and he pushed Kaiba back. He opened his mouth, but Kaiba quickly tilted his chin up.

"Na-uh. You can't talk, remember?" he smiled placing a skinny finger over his lips.

Joey frowned and nervously backed up on the sofa. He was just freaking kissed by a guy! And Seto Kaiba no less. Joey touched his lips and tried to make himself believe he had imagined that, but there was no doubt it was real. Is this what the CEO was planning, or was there something more? Now he was beginning to regret accepting this no-talk challenge. But being the stubborn one, Joey still refused to let Kaiba win, no matter what dirty tricks he had up his sleeve. Kaiba simply smiled. This was going to be interesting. He sat next to Joey, and the blonde tried hard not to glance at him. He didn't want to be caught off guard like that again or he would surely lose this little game.

"You know if you quit now, you can just forget about all of this nonsense."  
>Joey shook his head. <em>'No way!'<em> he thought, determined to keep up his act of silence.  
>Kaiba shrugged. "Have it your way then."<p>

He scooted closer to Joey and this time pulled him into a deeper kiss. As his tongue explored every inch of the blonde's mouth, Joey struggled to hold back a moan. He grabbed Kaiba's shirt, and instead of pushing him away, he found himself instead holding on to him. He was trembling; it was as if Kaiba's kiss was sucking the strength out of him. His body was getting hot, and he suddenly felt a cold hand snaking its way up his shirt. Each one of Kaiba's fingertips caressed his body gently before finding their destination. Kaiba pinched one of Joey's nipples, making it hard and tender. Joey winced, but still fought back moans. Then he felt another hand slowly unzipping his pants. Kaiba stopped his breathtaking kiss for a moment to look at the blonde. Joey's face was blushing brightly and he was still trembling with either excitement or fear as Kaiba looked at him.

"You know, if you speak you wont have to endure this any longer."  
>Joey closed his eyes, feeling a bit dizzy from the whole make-out session.<br>"Or could it be that you're actually enjoying this?"

Joey looked at him and without warning, he lunged forward and attacked Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba pulled off the blonde's shirt as Joey clung to his shoulders peeling off the CEO's signature KaibaCorp jacket. So maybe Joey was enjoying this, but he'd be damned if he admitted it. He was still going to stick to his bout of silence, just to prove Kaiba wrong. While he was lost in lust, Kaiba had slipped his hand in pants and lightly stroked his member. Joey's body shivered from the pleasured feeling. The CEO's hands were cold at first, but the way his fingers gripped and firmly, yet gently worked their magic made Joey feel like he was on fire! Kaiba broke away from the kiss and before Joey could catch his breath completely, he felt a moist warmth envelop him. Damn, who knew Kaiba was so experienced. The way he sucked and bobbed his head around Joey's length was amazing. Joey bit his tongue, desperately trying not to moan out in the wonderful sensation. Who would have known that a simple game of refusing to talk could lead to something so intimate. It was so wrong, but it _felt_ so right. And with the way Kaiba was doing things, Joey found himself about to go over the edge. His neck and back started to sweat, he was so close. He just wanted it to last a bit longer; no, he wanted to grab the CEO's hair and make him go faster. His body screamed for naughty desires as chills ran up his back. If Kaiba kept this up, he was sure to go over the edge. He was so close. And right when it felt like he was about to explode, Kaiba suddenly stopped. A gasp of disappointed air escaped Joey's mouth. He looked down at Kaiba, giving him a look that seemed to be wondering why he had stopped.

"Can't let you have all the fun." Kaiba said taking off his shirt.  
><em>'Fun?'<em> Joey repeated in his mind as he heard this foreign word come out of Kaiba's mouth.

However, Joey didn't have time to think as Kaiba pushed him down on the sofa and began unbuckling his pants. Joey lied on his stomach, taking in the heat emanating from Kaiba's body. His breathing started to grow ecstatic with anticipation. Suddenly, he felt Kaiba slowly pull his pants down to the sides of his knees and then trail kisses down his spine. Once again, Joey fought back sounds that threatened to seep from his mouth. But just how long could he keep it up? Kaiba firmly grasped his hips, positioning Joey like a dog inviting another to play. Joey clenched the cushions of the sofa as Kaiba penetrated him. He bit his bottom lip, resisting both the pain and pleasure that coursed through his back as Kaiba thrusted forward.

_'Ah, so...hot!'_ Joey thought as he was lost in ecstasy.  
>"Are you ready to talk yet?"<br>Joey shook his head.

Kaiba began to thrust inside of him faster and Joey's mouth opened as he inhaled and exhaled in unison with the intimate exercise. If anything, refusing to talk was just a way to make Kaiba continue with his seductive interrogation. And Joey was not about to complain. Sure, he never expected to be doing this with Kaiba of all people, but he just couldn't resist the temptation. Kaiba sped up his thrusts and grabbed locks of Joey's blonde hair, which made the teen hiss in pleasure. Kaiba was getting close, as was Joey, to reaching their full extent of the harmonious process. Kaiba firmly grabbed Joey's length and pumped it in sync with his thrusts. Silent, but desperate moans were coming from the blonde's mouth. He knew he would not be able to last much longer; by now his lips were sore from him biting down on them. He suddenly found a jolt of sensation rush up his body as he gave his back a quick arch upward. "Aaah! Damn!" He moaned loudly as he came. Kaiba also came, clenching his teeth as he did so, not wanting to show weakness by moaning, but a small grunt escaped his mouth. With the love-making finally over, Joey fell weakened on the sofa, breathing heavily as his body recovered from the energy draining exercise.

"I win." Kaiba said as he rubbed fingers through his sweat-soaked brown hair.  
>"You...got issues.. man." Joey panted.<br>"Whatever." Kaiba slid his pants on and dusted his gravity-defying KaibaCorp jacket off.  
>Joey sat up on the sofa and pulled his pants up. "How bout next time I just owe ya a soda?"<br>"I don't drink soda."  
>"Fine, I'll get a bottle of water instead!"<br>"Whatever."  
>Joey rubbed the lower half of his back. "...or a bottle of lube." he mumbled.<br>"What was that, mutt?"  
>"Nothing!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>And thats the end! I really had fun writing this, and I think I did fairly well! Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading, feel free to leave a review if you'd like! :)<em>


End file.
